LA is my new home
by grapehair
Summary: Max Ride moved from New York to L.A. She has to deal with freinds, eniemies, and getting used to her new life.
1. Chaper 1

I looked at the house infront of me. I lived in New York my whole life in our penthouse suite over looking Madison Sqaure Garden. This house was way better. It was 3 stories high, light brown, and overlooked the crowded beach.

" So girls what do you think of our new house?" Mom asked.

" Wow." Ella(My 14-year-old little sister) said.

I just nodded. My name is Max Ride. I'm 16-years-old and ley's just say i am one of those bad girls. I earned my rep back when i was in 6th grade when i backed talked a teacher. I earned myself a detention. Since then i have been hanging out with the principle often afterschool. I was know for my mean death glare that told people to back up. I plan on regainng this rep when go to this stupid arts school. Actually this school is called PalmArts. They have kids who specialize from sports to arts. I will be doing track, dance, and art. I went inside the house and up to the third floor. I went down to the double doors and entered. My mom told me how this room is perfect or me and my art. It was huge and had black walls and lightwooden floors. There were double doors that led to a balcony that overlooked the crowded beach. Their was a open spacing on the opposite side of the room that was like a little room without the door. This was the my future art room. It had enough space for my paintings,drawings and my supplies. It also had a little door that led to my balcony. Their was a full lengthed mirror that reflect a 16-year-old girl with sun streaked brown hair with red high lights, melted chocolate eyes and who was 5"6.

" So are you excited for school tommorow?" Mom aked.

" Totally, i cant't wait to see my classes and make new freinds." Ella said excidetly.

" How about you,Max" mom said.

"Sure." i said.

I headed upstairs and took my shower and texted my best freind Liz.

**Hey-Max**

**Hey-Liz**

**How was school-Max**

**Hillarious. Perfect Bridgit came into class late sashaying and the new teach Mr. Harrison was like " Why are you late?" and Bridgit said " I was doing my makeup and talking with my freinds." said " Was that more important than being here ontime?" Bridgit said " Well, yeah i always come her late. We were talking about the fashion show next week-" interrupted her and said that he dosent need her fashion plans and she has a detention. She had a total meltdown saying how it will spoil her "perfect" attendance. He wa son the floor and even was smiling.- Liz**

**LOL-Max**

**So how is LA-Liz**

**The house is nice but i am totally not looking forward to school tommorow- Max**

**You know we miss you - Liz**

**I miss you guys too. Tell everyone i said hey. Goin 2 sleep- Max**

**K nite- Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

As we parked in front of our new house i stared at in awe. I was so used to living in the penthouse apartment that looked over in Madison Sqaure Garden. Looking at this house made me realize how much i was mising. The house was three stories and was a light brown. It over looked the ocean.

" So girls what do you think." my mom asked behind me.

" It looks great." my 14-year-old sister and i said in unision.

We walked inside and i imediatley went up the stairs to the third floor. I saw a room with double doors. Automaticaly i knew this was my room. The room was huge. It had french doors opening to the balcony over looking the busy beach. The carpet was gray and the walls were black. Mom told me i could take my artistic skills out on the walls instead of the furniture. There was another door that led into a bathroom that had a shower and a jacuzzi tub. It had a double sink to. I walked back out and saw a floor lengthed mirror on the front of the bathroom door. Infront of me i saw a girl who was 5"6 with back lengthed blondish brownish hair that was back lengthed and sun streaked with red highlights. She had melted chocolate brown eyes and clear acne/pimple free face. My name is Max Ride. I am 16 years old and a junior. Unfortunately i will be attending a school for kids that have special talents from sports to arts. I major in swimming, dancing, and of course arts.


	3. Chapter 3

When i finished my coffee i headed to school. The school was huge and out doorsy if you know what i mean. There were diffrent buildings that held diffrent classes classes. They had a football feild, track feild, basketball court, swimming pool, baseball feild, and every court and feild you could think of. The lunch was like a food court you could outside and inside. They have things from Subway to McDonalds. This is the best school i have ever been too. I headed down the hall. I bumped into the guy who was at the Cafe.

" Watch it." I growled.

" Sorry. My name is Iggy." he said.

" i think we established that back there." i said.

" Yeah sorry about that. It was a dare." he said nervously.

" I could tell. Names Max." i said.

" Nice to meet you Max. What do you have. Homeroom Mrs. Holden." i said.

" Oh that is down the hall-" he started. Quickly he was pushed into the locker. A guy with golden blond hair and turqoiuse blue eyes pushed him into the locker. He was about and inch or teo shorter than Iggy but was a little buffer like a football player but not very big. I ran over to Iggy who was on the floor.

"Owwww." he mumbled.

I stood up and gave my death death glare to the guy. People including this guy stepped back.

" What is your problem?" i asked acid dripping off of every word. He had a posse behind him with girls with the perfect body and guys who were camera ready. One guy with dark, dark brown hair that swept into his dark brown eyes that looked black. He was 6"1 skinny but lean. He dressed like one of those famous rock stars stepping of a photo shoot. He was drool worthy. Which most girls were doing except me. I took a quick glance at him and found him looking at me with an emotionless face.

" What is a babe like you hanging out with a loser like him?" aske the blond guy.  
" Staying away from the jerks like you." i said simply putting a bored look on my face and in my voice.

" I dont think you should be talking about us like that." he said warningly.

" And what makes you think that?" i said testing the waters.

" Then your freind here will have to deal with us." he said.

" I dare you to hurt him cuz when i find out you might end up in the hospital down town." i said acid dripping off every word.

Every gasped and a smirk went on the rocker guy.

" You shouldnt talk like that to me?" he said looking at Iggy.

I stepped up to him and grabbed his chin making him look at me.

" Do you really want to try me?" i said.

With that i grabbed Iggy's arm and made my way to homeroom.


	4. Chapter 4

After home room i had dance . The guy who pushed Iggy( the guy's name is Dylan) thought I was kidding about him in the hospital. When i was in New York i learned how to fight. Street fighting and karate. I must say a great fighter. I could do better the best wrestler on the wrestling team. I changed in the girl's bathroom into my black thigh lengthed leoptard and off the shoulder croptop that said New York on top of the grey shirt. I changed into my all black high tops and put my hair in a high ponytail which fell to the top of my neck. I grabbed my bag and headed to the auditorioum where we have dance. There were only about 15 kids. I went up to the teacher but she wants us to call her Rose. She is my favorite teacher so far.

" You must be the new student." Rose said smiling.

" Yeah." I said.

" Well you have to do what everyone dreads. Dance a solo." she said.

" Infront of everyone?" i asked.

We weren't the only ones here there was a band on the oposite side of the stage. I saw the rocker boy from Dylan's popular holding the guitar. We held eachothers gazes before i rolled my eyes away from him.

" We are going to play the song that we do for every dancerr. It determains if you will be on front row second or third." Rose said.

"She'll probably be oon the side." i heard someone murmur too loud to Rocker Guy. The guy smirked and whispered something back that made the other guy laugh.

Thry really think i can't dance. I guess all i can do is... show them.

The lights dimmed and there was a spotlight focused on me. All eyes were on me. I've heard this song before and it was mixed with ballet and pop. I began dancing. I rembered when my mom would take me to my ballet classes when i was little. Everyday i would constantly work on my moves till i perfected it. Dancing to this song was easy because i had to dance to it before at a recital last year and i was the lead dancer. When the song ended the place was quite. Then everybody started clapping and chearing. Rose rushed over to me and congratulated me.

" That was amazing." she said.

" Thanks." i said smiling.

As I was heading down the stage i passed the band boys.

" So what's your name." the guy talking bad about me earlier said.

I smiled sweetly at him.

" How about you ask me when i am standing at the side." i said.

The boys smirked instead of him. He turned bright red. My smile was gone and shot him my death glare that made him flinch. With that I headed down the steps with my hair swinging behind me like a cheerleader.


End file.
